


How to get oneself a living-in one

by ConsultingStag



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingStag/pseuds/ConsultingStag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wants to get himself a living-in one. The question is just who? Or does Jim already know who he wants to live with? - Mormor</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to get oneself a living-in one

Aren't ordinary people adorable? Well you know. You've got John. I should get myself a live-in one.

  
After Jim had left Sherlock’s flat, he had thought quite a while about what he had said. It wasn’t the first time he had thought about it, but he hadn’t voiced it out aloud before. Living alone could get so boring when there wasn’t anything to do. There were just far too few people who requested a consulting criminal.

  
What was wrong with all the people? But if getting a living-in one, an ordinary living-in one would probably be tiresome. Jim needed someone who would be content with his line of work. He couldn’t just simply take someone like John Watson. Not such a justice loving person, always trying to do the right thing and helping people. Although the military background would be helpful.

  
Jim sat in his apartment and pondered over this new task. He still wore his Westwood suit. It was already wrinkled, since Jim had lounged himself on his leather couch. He would have to bring it to his cleaner later on. It was unimaginable to go somewhere with a wrinkled suit.

  
He refreshed his web browser to see if there was anyone that needed his consultation. Or had least someone who knew that he needed it. There were so many third class criminals out there. No, they didn’t deserve to be called criminals. They committed their crimes far too imprudent. All these ordinary and stupid criminals out there. Jim shook his head at their dullness.

  
Back to his prior consideration. Getting a living-in one sounded like fun. At least it would put an end to his boredom. Jim could afford his apartment without problems. In fact he owned it. But all that money couldn’t entertain him.

  
Maybe he could get one that would make dinner for him. Eating out was nice, but eating at home and having a bit small talk sounded quite intriguing.  
It would have to be someone where Jim could be himself and wouldn’t have to hide behind his mask. It had to be someone that knew about his activities. More or less anyway. It was too hazardous to reveal his job to just anybody. Someone that wouldn’t call the police when Jim had to make a few death threats or order them.  
Jim dug around his pocket, took out a gum and started to chew it absentmindedly. All his thoughts circled around one particular person. They had always circled around that particular person. He was the only one Jim could think of that fitted all the criteria. On top of that he liked the Bees Gees.  
Furthermore, it was the only person Jim felt reassured when he was around. He wouldn’t need to be careful or worry about getting betrayed.  
The consulting criminal pulled out his phone and dialed Seb’s number. After a few rings his favourite gunman answered the phone.

  
“What do you want, boss?” Seb’s voice sounded grumpy and slightly impatient. A quick glance at the clock showed him why Seb didn’t seem please about the call. It was four ’o clock in the morning. Whoops. Jim’s face lit up, because although it was this late Seb had still answered his phone immediately. Jim could always rely on him.

  
“Seb, get your lazy ass out of the bed and pack all your things” Jim commanded and his tone absolute, leaving no room to argue. But this was Seb he was talking with. His gunman wasn’t one to get intimidated by his boss. Jim liked that.

  
“Jim, I swear to god or to whomever you believe in. I’m going to shoot you one day! Why the bloody hell should I pack my things? At four in the morning!” Jim clamoured “Is there a problem? What’s wrong?” his voice grew slightly worried, but apparently he wasn’t worried enough to just do as he was told and obey Jim’s order.

  
“Don’t ask stupid questions, nothing’s wrong here. Just do as I told you, Seb! Now move you lazy ass already! You’re moving in with me.” Jim stated calmly but his heartbeat quickened a bit.

  
There was a loud ‘thud’ on the other end of the phone and Jim sighed. His favourite gunman had apparently rolled out of bed and hit the floor in surprise.

  
“I- what? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!” Seb practically screamed through the phone. The neighbors were surely awake now as well, Jim thought dryly as he held the phone a good arm length away from his ear.

  
“You heard me fairly well, Seb. Now get over here!” Jim said, trying to sound annoyed, but the smile that played around his lips made that task rather difficult.

  
“I thought you would never ask! “

One and half an hour later Seb stood in front of Jim’s door and rang the bell. That was fast, Jim thought amused. The consulting detective opened the door immediately. Seb stepped through the door and with two swift, fast strides he stood right in front of his boss. He grabbed Jim’s tie with determination and junked him forward so that their mouths crashed together. A part of Jim’s lip burst open from the impact. Blood mingled with their saliva and joined their messy kiss but no one of them really minded.

  
Jim slung his arm around Seb’s midst and tugged him not all that gently further into his apartment so that he could shut the door with his free hand. Then he manoeuvre them towards the living room and to the couch, until Seb bumped against it and fell over, dragging Jim down with him.

  
“My things will arrive later today” Seb said between their heated kisses with a satisfied smile on his red and already slightly swollen lips.

  
“Good” Jim responded breathlessly while Seb unbutton his shirt.

  
“I hope for both of us that you are a good cook” Jim added, chuckling darkly. Seb’s head snapped up and he looked at his boss in bewilderment.

  
“Jim, I can’t cook!”

  
“Then you’ll have to take lessons”


End file.
